Mary Ann's Birthday
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Mary Ann gets a surprise on her birthday! Short & Sweet MAG stuff.


**_A/N A short and sweet MAG fic. Cause I wanted to. =D  
Enjoy!  
_**

Mary Ann sat on the beach looking out at the ocean waves. It was her birthday.  
It was her birthday and she should be happy but she wasn't. Not in the least.  
Her wonderful island family threw her a party. They gave her presents. Ginger had baked her a delicious coconut cake. She was very appreciative of it all and thought it wonderful they would go through all that trouble for her.

Ginger altered one of her dresses and gave it to her as a present. She took her long sleeved pink one and removed the sleeves. She shortened the length a bit as well.  
Mary Ann loved it and thanked the movie star for being so thoughtful.  
The Professor had given her one of his blank journals to write in. The Skipper gave the farm girl his favorite hat and she thought it was sweet.

The Howells presented the brunette with a scarf that had her monogram sewn on.  
Mary Ann told them how kind they were.  
Gilligan, well his gift was something else. He found at tiny sea shell and made it into a bracelet. The Kansas girl was moved by the wonderful gift. She told him how much she would always treasure it.

Then it happened. She went to kiss him and he…he pulled back.  
Never before had he done this. Not once. Ever. She had been stunned by this and just smiled saying nothing.

Mary Ann didn't get it. She thought for sure he….maybe he didn't. Maybe he had taking a liking to Ginger. But how could he? Ginger was head over heels in love with the Professor. Or at least Mary Ann knew she was. And the Professor hadn't taken his eyes off the movie star since they had been on the Minnow.

Gilligan had to know those two were in love no matter how badly they tried to hide it.  
The farm girl saw it from the start. As soon as Roy Hinkley boarded the tiny ship, his eyes somehow found their way to a beautiful redhead and that was pretty much it.  
When she tried to talk to him herself, he barely looked at her and gave very short answers as he was more enamored with the glamorous movie star.

She recalled feeling a bit awkward when this occurred. Mary Ann had always tried to be friendly with everyone. The brunette was interested in finding out about them and where they came from, etc. She could not get anything from that science man.  
Mary Ann had then decided to give up trying to have a discussion with him and that is when her eyes fell on the first mate. A blush went to her cheeks. Her heart pounded in her chest. He was the cutest thing she had ever encountered in her life. So adorable. That was the word she would use to describe him.

Mary Ann laughed at how Ginger got annoyed at him when he "interrupted" her flirtation with the Professor when he asked her if she wanted anything to eat or drink. She told him she didn't want anything and shooed him away. He kept pestering her asking her if she was sure, it was no problem, he could get it for her. Honest. He could. What did she want? The movie star again stated she did not want anything and asked that he kindly leave. The first mate rattled off all the things they had to drink when finally Ginger gave up and said she would take a glass of water which he hurried to get her and ended up spilling on the redhead who was furious.

Thinking back at the moment, Mary Ann began to wonder. Maybe Gilligan did have a crush on Ginger. Maybe that is why he…No…He couldn't…  
It was all so confusing to her. What she did know was that she could not have him.

He made it clear when he pulled away from her. Here she was stuck on this island alone.  
Ginger had the Professor. Or was going to. One way or another that movie star was going to land him. She Mary Ann did not have anyone.

Tears came to her eyes. She looked at the bracelet that was on her arm. More than anything she felt like ripping it off and flinging into the ocean. No more reminders of him did she want. If only she could move away. But there was no where to move. She did not wish to be by herself.

Mary Ann felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Gilligan standing there.

She got to her feet. "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I wanted to give you your birthday present."  
"My birthday present? Gilligan you already gave me this bracelet.."  
"No I mean your real present."  
The farm girl was puzzled. "My real present?"  
"Yes." Gilligan said. "This."  
He took a hold of her and pressed his lips to hers.  
Mary Ann was stunned as he deepened the kiss holding her tighter. Her arms went around him as she responded to his loving kiss.

Gilligan let go and smiled at her. "Happy Birthday Mary Ann."  
"So that's why you…"  
"Why I what?"  
"When I went to kiss you to thank you for the bracelet, you pulled away from me. I thought…"  
"You thought what? No Mary Ann I wanted to surprise you. I didn't want it to be in front of everyone. "  
"Surprise me?"  
"I wanted to tell you that…well I love you."  
Mary Ann smiled. "Oh Gilligan." She said throwing her arms around him. "This is the best birthday present ever!"

The End!


End file.
